


Kitty Love

by Dean_loves_Cas_forever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Kink, Fluff, M/M, Neko!Cas, Pedophilia, Smut, Sort Of Bestiality, kitten!Cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:03:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4284750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dean_loves_Cas_forever/pseuds/Dean_loves_Cas_forever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is a kitten, Dean's kitten, he turns human-sort of-he becomes a neko and him and Dean well... you know.</p><p> </p><p>READ THE TAGS AND MY NOTE PLEASE!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unusual Love

**Author's Note:**

> Dean and Cas have sex and it is underage, Cas is 5 or 6 when he's a neko, not technically bestiality but is classed as pedophilia because Cas is a child. There are a few sexual encounters with kitten Cas but it's just Cas rubbing himself against Dean's dick and Dean getting off on it.

Cas strutted down the stairs to the living room, he scratched his claws on his scratching post then curled up on the sofa waiting for his owner, Dean, to get back from work. He laid looking at the door, waiting. After 10 minutes he heard the familiar rumble of Dean's car, purred and jumped down to sit in front of the door. The door opened and Cas meowed. Dean smiled and crouched down to stroke Cas' head.

"Hey beautiful." Dean murmured, " _Meow"_  ,  _Hey Daddy_ Cas replied butting his small head into Dean's hand. Dean put his hand under Cas' belly and picked him up, holding him close to his chest. "Should we get you some food?" Dean asked softly, " _Meeow," Please,_ Cas purred quietly and gently tapped his paw on Dean's jaw. Dean chuckled and continued walking to the kitchen. He set the kitten on the table next his bowl, people thought Dean was odd when he told people that he and Cas ate together at his kitchen table he believe Cas understands him because the kitten always meowed after Dean spoke to him. Dean put the cat food in Cas' bowl and got himself some pasta out of the fridge, " _Meow._ " Castiel meowed loudly. Dean laughed quietly and turned with the two bowls. He put Cas' in front of him and sat down with his own bowl, Cas dug in purring and so did Dean, without the purring of course. When Cas finished he sat down and watched Dean, who looked over at the kitten and smiled lovingly, Cas purred loudly and closed his eyes, lifting his head slightly.

"Aren't you a beautiful boy?" Dean cooed, he scratched under Cas' chin, Cas opened his eyes and looked at Dean. Cas mewled quietly. "You are. Yes you are, my beautiful boy" Dean cooed, holding Cas' head/face in his hands and stroking his cheeks with his thumbs, Cas purred and closed his eyes again.

" _Mew meow._ "  _I love you,_  Cas meowed quietly

"I love you too." Dean said. He stood up and took his and Cas' bowl to the dishwasher and started it. When Dean finished he got a drink and turned back to Cas to pick him up and carry him to the living room. Dean sat on the sofa and set Cas on his lap, Dean turned on the TV and stroked Cas behind the ears gently. Cas eventually fell asleep, purring softly, Dean looked down and smiled. He looked at the time and saw it was 11pm, he didn't have work tomorrow so he could chill out with his kitten.

"Come on, baby boy." Dean whispered as he scooped Cas under his belly and walked slowly up the stairs to his bedroom. Dean put his phone on charge and curled into the mattress with Cas held close to his chest.

The next morning Dean woke up to a light pressure on his stomach, he opened his eyes and saw Cas padding on his stomach.

"Hey Cas." Dean said stroking Cas' little head, Cas purred and butted his head into Dean's hand but continued padding on Dean's stomach. " _Meow."_ Castiel replied quietly. Dean gasped when Cas dug his little claws in his stomach.

"Hey! No claws." Dean said sternly, Cas whined and retracted his claws. Dean smiled. "Good boy." Dean said scratching Cas' neck. Dean sat up slowly so Cas slid down onto his lap, "Come on beautiful let's get some breakfast." Dean said taking hold of Cas and walking down stairs to the kitchen. He set Cas on the table and bent down in front of the kitten, Cas stepped forward and butted Dean's nose with his head, Dean hummed happily and kissed Cas' forehead then his little cheek.

"I love you." Dean said softly. " _Mew meow_." Cas replied, he stepped forward and stood on his hind legs and put his front paws on either side of Dean's neck, Dean stroked the length of Cas' back looking into his blue eyes, Cas leant forward and timidly licked the corner of Dean's mouth and his cheek, his little rough tongue running over the day old stubble on Dean's jaws.

"Aw my beautiful little kitten." Dean said stroking Cas' little head. " _Meow_ " Cas meowed quietly before going back to gently licking Dean's cheek. Cas pulled back to look at Dean. " _Meoow."_ Cas meowed loudly. Dean chuckled and straightened up then turned to get Cas' breakfast and his coffee. When his coffee was ready he sat down with Cas at the table, he watched the kitten eat smiling, Cas finished quickly and looked up at Dean as he sat down. Dean smiled and petted Cas' head, the doorbell rang. Dean stood up and Cas jumped down, following Dean to the door. Dean swung open the door and was met with a seductive smile, cleavage and short shorts.

"Heey Dean." Lisa said leaning towards Dean, Cas' fur stood on end as he scowled at Lisa.

"Lisa." Dean said simply, not wanting to deal with her.

"You never called me." Lisa pouted, trying to draw Dean's attention to her lips.

"I didn't say I would." Dean said, Charlie had tried to set the two up as a joke even though he's gay.

"Charlie said you're single." She said running her hand up Dean's chest, Cas hissed at her swiping the air. Dean picked up the kitten and held him to his chest. "Awww! He's adorable!" Lisa cooed reaching towards Cas to stroke him. Cas hissed again, swiped her hand and gnawed hard drawing blood. Lisa squealed out. "He's evil!" Lisa squeaked.

"No he's not he's lovely." Dean said stroking Cas' head. Cas purred and nudged Dean's jaw with his nose. " _Mew meow._ " Cas meowed quietly.

"He fucking bit me!" Lisa exclaimed.

"I apologize I should have told you he doesn't like dogs" Dean stated smiling. Lisa huffed, glaring at Cas.

"Well he isn't going to be involved with what i'm planning anyway." She said the seductive smile back on her face.

"Neither will I." Dean said.

"Why not?" Lisa asked.

"Two reason's, one, I don't like dogs either, two, I'm gay." Dean said smiling at Lisa, she looked at him horrified and stepped back slowly. Dean shut the door and looked at the kitten.

"Good boy." Dean cooed as he stroked Cas' chest, kissing his little head. "I wish you were human, you'd be beautiful, you are beautiful." He murmured as he walked to the living room. "You'd have beautiful blue eyes, and crazy black hair. I'm not sure how old you'd be but hopefully old enough for me to make love to you." Dean realized to was weird to be in love with your cat and imagining said cat being human so he could love it like he wanted to but he didn't care. "I love you." Dean said and he really meant it. " _Mew meow."_  Cas replied head butting Dean's jaw, Dean leant down and kissed behind one of Cas' ears. Dean sat down with Cas on his thighs. "You probably don't understand what I feel, you're a cat, but I wish you did understand." Dean sighed and closed his eyes to imagine Cas as a human, to imagine kissing him, to imagine making love to him. After a few minutes he started to get hard, he went to move Cas but the kitten started to pad on the bulge in his pants.

"Cas...?" Dean asked warily. Cas looked up at Dean with his big blue eyes then crawled up Dean's torso to nuzzle Dean's jaw before returning to continue to pad on Dean's bulge, Cas rubbed up against Dean's crotch purring loudly and letting out little mews. 

"Cas...? Kitten...?" Dean stuttered. Cas rubbed his body across Dean's bulge and Dean threw his head back in a moan, Dean ran his hand down Cas' soft black fur and lifted him up to rest the kitten on his shoulder. Dean lowered his hand to cup his dick and rubbed himself hard, Cas proceeded to nuzzle and lightly lick Dean's jaw, while purring and mewing softly.

"Oh kitten you shouldn't be able to do this to me! This is perverted in so many ways. Mmm but baby I don't care." Dean moaned, he lifted his free hand to stroke Cas' little head lovingly. "My beautiful, baby boy." Dean moaned as he came hard. Cas meowed as he rubbed himself under Dean's jaw and across his throat. " _Mew meow. Meow mew purr-meow m-mew meeoww."_ _I love you. Daddy I want to be like you too._ Dean smiled at the kitten and held him tight against his chest.

"I love you too, baby boy." Dean whispered, he got up and walked to his room to change his boxers and his pants. When he finished pulling up his pants there was a knock at the front door, he held Cas against his chest again as he went to answer it.

"Hey Dean." Sam said smiling brightly. "Heya Cassie." He said scratching Cas behind his ear, the kitten purred happily leaning into the touch and head butting Sam's large hand. Dean pu Cas down and immediately the kitten began to brush himself against Sam's leg, at his full height Cas only just came up to Sam's ankle and at his full length was just shy the length of Sam's foot. Sam smiled at the cat and leant down to pick him up. The two brothers sat down in Dean's living room after Dean had grabbed them both a beer. Sam sat with Cas in his lap, absentmindedly running his hand down the length of Cas' body.

"Have you seen the news recently?" Sam asked his brother. Dean shook his head and sipped his beer. "In Europe there has been reports of peoples cats turning into humans with cat ears and cat tails."

"What?!" Dean asked shocked, Sam nodded his eyes wide.

"Yeah and there has been a few cases here in America!" Sam continued. Dean looked at Cas thoughtfully his mind racing.

"How old have they been?" Dean asked curiously.

"It varies from cat to cat." Sam replied looking down at Cas who looked back with his big blue eyes.

"How old do you think Cas would be, should he turn into a human?" Dean asked trying to sound casual.

"He's still quite young. I think he'd be in single digits." Sam said, Cas' head turned to Dean. " _Pur-mew meeoww meow mew, meow." I could be like you, daddy._ Cas meowed excitedly at Dean. 

"Yeah Cas." Dean chuckled. "Food?" Dean asked generally, he got a 'yeah' from Sam and a meow from Cas. Dean picked up Cas and carried him to the kitchen while Sam followed. Sam sat down and Dean stood holding Cas for a minute.

"My beautiful boy." Dean whispered and kissed Cas' head softly. Cas purred and nuzzled Dean's jaw. Sam smiled to himself, happy to see Dean happy-even if it is with a cat. Dean put Cas down in his place and ran his hand down Cas' flank then started to make dinner. Cas looked at Dean patiently as he put down his and Sam's food then waited for Dean to sit down with his own food before Cas started to eat purring. Dean smiled and joined Sam and Cas in eating. When the brothers finished, they and Cas moved to the living room to watch TV for a few hours, Sam left at 10:30pm. 

"You want to go to bed, baby?" Dean asked when Cas yawned. " _Mew._ " Cas mewed softly, curling up next to Dean's stomach. Dean smiled lovingly and scooped Cas up then walked up to his room, he got ready for bed then turned off the lights and put Cas' sleeping for on his stomach. He fell asleep quickly.

Dean woke up the next morning to the usual padding on his stomach but the weight and size was greater than normal...


	2. A Black Haired And Blue Eyed Son

Dean opened his eyes and looked down to the weight on his stomach. A child about the size of a 5 or 6 year old sat padding on Dean's stomach, the child looked up at Dean with his big blue eyes and smiled widely, his sharp canines showing prominently. 

"Cas?" Dean asked.

"Hey Daddy." Cas purred. Dean looked over Cas, he was right, he had blue hair and crazy black hair that contrasted with his pale skin. Dean hesitantly reached forward and cupped Cas' soft jaw.

"Hey baby boy." Dean said smiling softly, recognizing Cas from his blue eyes. "You _are_ beautiful." Dean whispered, Cas looked up at Dean again then crawled up Dean's torso to look him in the eyes. Dean ran his hand through Cas' hair, Cas purred and little black, fluffy ears pointed up from his head and a sleek black tail swayed gently behind him. Cas smiled and nuzzled his face into Dean's jaw lovingly. "Mmm that feels better now you're human..." Dean hummed quietly "... Sort of." Dean chuckled messing with Cas' ears. Cas giggled and continued to nuzzle Dean's jaw, Dean looked over Cas' shoulder and down the curve of Cas' back, marveling at the smooth unmarked skin to the rounded muscle of his ass and the soft thighs straddling his waist. As he looked down Cas' body he realized the young boy was naked against his bare chest. Dean stroked his hand down Cas' back and the boy purred against his neck. "Kitten we need to get you some clothes." Dean said holding onto Cas' waist. Cas crawled off of Dean and went to sit at the end of the bed, just like at cat. Dean got up and grabbed some of his old shorts that would be long enough to be pants on Cas then grabbed one of his favorite band shirts. Dean turned to Cas and put a hand on the back of Cas' neck and leant forward to press his lips to Cas' forehead. Dean pulled his shirt over Cas' little head then stood him up to pull on his shorts, Dean picked Cas up and rested him on his hip. 

"Daddy? We go to store?" Cas asked, his speech ability not that different from a four year olds. 

"Yeah beautiful. We're going to the store. Can you hide your tail and ears for me?" Dean asked as they walked down to the car. 

"You not like my ears and tail?" Cas asked sadly.

"I do, baby, I love your ears and tail but people outside won't understand." Dean said using the hand not holding Cas to his hip to stroke Cas' cheek gently. Cas nodded and wrapped his tail around his waist under his temporary shirt and flattened his ears to his head. "Good boy." Dean murmured as he locked the front door. Cas gasped quietly as he looked around.

"I never seen the out world before." Cas said mesmerized. Dean chuckled and carried the boy to the Impala. Dean drove down to the store after he had buckled Cas in, the whole ride Cas stared out of the window in awe of the world. Dean parked in the parking lot and turned to Cas.

"Baby I know you're excited because you're human and are out in the world for the first time but you have to pretend you've been out before or people will think I've locked you up for years." Dean said softly, Cas nodded and smiled at Dean. The older man got out and got Cas out of the car, he lifted Cas onto his hip again and Cas wrapped his arm around Dean's neck. They-well Dean- walked into the store and immediately headed to the kids section. "Cas, pick 4 shirts." Dean said, Cas said nothing only pointed to an Iron Man shirt, a Batman shirt, a bee shirt and a shirt with the map of Mirkwood on it. "Good choices, baby boy." Dean murmured.

"Daddy like them things." Cas said looking at Dean as he put the shirts in the basket. Dean smiled and kissed Cas' cheek. Dean walked a bit further down the aisle and stopped at the shoes. "Baby choose a pair of sneakers and a pair of boots." Dean said as he put the boy down and sat on the provided seats. Cas looked at the shoes determined, he didn't really know what sneakers or boots were but he could guess. He slowly shuffled, still slightly unsteady on his feet, to what he assumed were sneakers and picked up some TARDIS blue low-top converse, he turned back to Dean.

"Daddy? These sneakers?" Cas asked. Because Cas couldn't speak properly the question, to passers by at least, sounded like he was asking his father if he was allowed those sneakers but Dean knew, some how, that he was asking if they were sneakers. Dean nodded smiling, Cas did a little excited jump and rushed back to Dean, grinning, he passed the shoes to Dean and hugged him tightly. Dean gestured to where the boots were subtly and Cas nodded then walked over to the boots. While Cas was mulling over his choice of boot, an over confident women sat beside Dean.

"Hi." She said leaning close to Dean. "Is that your son or are you a pedophile?" She asked smirking.

"He's my son, and that's not funny." Dean said coldly, although it was mildly true. Cas' head twitched slightly but continued to look at the boots. "Baby? Have you chosen yet?" Dean asked Cas wanting to get away from the woman. 

"No Daddy, minute." Cas replied rocking on the balls of his feet. Dean sighed.

"You call your son 'baby'?" The woman questioned, Dean looked at the woman for the first time.

"Yes have you got a problem with that?" Dean asked frustrated. The red head shook her head smiling again. 

"My name's Anna by the way." She whispered.

"That's nice." Dean said sarcastically. 

"Where's his mom?" Anna asked

"He doesn't have one." Dean said bluntly really wanting her to leave. "Come on baby boy we need to finish shopping before Uncle Sammy comes to our house." Dean said, Cas turned to Dean briefly, saw Anna and nodded, he quickly picked up a pair of black combat/work boots he liked the look of then rushed back to Dean. The older man put the boots in their basket and turned back to Cas, who was making grabby hands at him so he picked the boy up and put him on his hip again. Dean grabbed the basket quickly and hurried away, only stopping to grab some socks and boxers. Dean walked to the toys aisle and stopped in front of the cuddly toys. "Ok kitten what one of these toys do you want?" Dean asked softly before kissing Cas' cheek. Cas looked at the toys with excitement and chose quickly.

"Daddy, one." Cas said pointing to a moose toy. Dean picked it up and smiled. "Sammy." Cas giggled.

"Yeah it does look like Sam doesn't it." Dean said laughing. Cas watched Dean and giggled again. Cas smiled and pressed a quick, chaste kiss to Dean's lips, like a child would do to their mother. Dean smiled and put Cas down and crouched down next to the boy.

"Choose three toys, kitten." Dean said holding up 3 fingers so Cas would understand. Cas nodded and walked away to the other toys, Dean followed close behind. When Cas was a kitten he was Dean's baby, he didn't need anyone else he had Cas and that's all he needed, now he had Cas as a human (albeit one with cat ears and a tail) he was still Dean's baby but now it wasn't so perverse, now he could be perceived to be Dean's child which (as some see their pets) Cas already was. Cas looked at the toys thoughtfully as Dean stood behind him with the basket, eventually Cas put three toys in the basket. He turned to Dean and smiled widely showing off his sharp canines, Dean flicked his finger across one of the canines and smiled lovingly at the black haired boy. Dean put his hand on the back of Cas' head and started to lead him towards the grocery part of the store. They made it to the fruit aisle before Cas stopped in his tracks, Dean looked down at Cas confused.

"Daddy up!?" Cas asked reaching up towards Dean. Dean picked him up and sat him on his hip again. 

When they finished Dean paid for everything, Cas' clothes, toys, their food and the bed sheets Cas had picked out for his room. Then they made their way back home. 

"Go and wait at the door, baby." Dean mumbled softly unplugging Cas and opening the door for the boy then helping him out of the car. Cas smiled and nodded then ran for the front door barely saving himself from tripping up the steps. "Cas be careful, kitten." Dean yelled to Cas.

"Sorry Daddy." Cas called, Dean shook his head smiling and grabbed all the bags. Dean opened the door and let Cas inside, the boy ran down the hall with his moose toy, excited for no reason. Dean smiled and walked into the kitchen to pack the groceries away. 

"Baby come get your things!" Dean called, Cas ran back into the room smiling. Dean handed Cas the bag with all his stuff in. Cas looked up at Dean and grinned cheekily. Dean picked Cas up and smiled at the boy. Cas leant forward and nuzzled Dean's jaw lovingly, Dean hummed contently. Dean carried Cas upstairs to the spare room and sat him on the bed.

"Daddy?" Cas asked softly. 

"We're going to sort out your room." Dean said taking out the bed sheets. Cas watched as Dean changed the sheets occasionally stopping to kiss the boys head. He put Cas' clothes in the drawers and put his toys on the chair next to the bed. 

"We wach movie, Daddy?" Cas asked his head tilted in confusion.

"Sure baby." Dean replied, he smiled and picked Cas up to carry him down stairs. Dean put on the movie and let Cas curl up against his chest, Cas held his moose toy close to his chest. Dean ran his hand up and down Cas' side as they watched the movie.

Half way through the movie Dean heard and felt Cas breathing even out so Dean took him up to his room and laid him his his bed.

"I love you baby." Dean whispered as he tucked the boy in. "Night." Dean said then he shut the door quietly. He walked across the hall to his room to his room, he left the door open so Cas could get in if need be and then he laid down in his bed watching the door.


End file.
